Conventionally, as a material used to form e.g., a surface protecting film and an interlaminar insulating film employed for a semiconductor device in an electronic part, various resin compositions or photosensitive compositions have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
Patent Literature 1 describes a photosensitive resin composition containing the following components in a solvent: a phenol resin (A) having a biphenyldiyl structure in the main chain, a photoacid-generating agent (B) and a compound (C) capable of reacting with the component (A) by an acid generated from the component (B) or by heat. This literature describes, as the component (C), hexamethoxymethylmelamine and tetramethoxymethylglycoluril.
Patent Literature 2 describes a positive photosensitive resin composition containing an alkali soluble resin (A) having a phenolic hydroxyl group, a compound (B) that generates an acid by light, a core/shell polymer (C), a solvent (D) and a heat crosslinking agent (E) that crosslinks the component (A) by heating. This literature describes, as the component (E), for example, hexamethoxymethylmelamine.
Patent Literature 3 describes a positive photosensitive resin composition containing a polycondensate, an oxazoline compound and a photosensitive diazoquinone compound, the polycondensate having a structure formed by the dehydration condensation of an aromatic diamine and a polyvalent carboxylic acid.